


Лекарство от любви

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), WN (W_N)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Starfleet Academy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Summary: Джим раз за разом приходит к Боунзу, ссылаясь на всяческие недомогания.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Лекарство от любви

— Джим, ну что ты, как маленький, вечно тянешь всё в рот, — приговаривает Маккой, привычно хмурясь, пока Кирк хватается за живот и кривит рот в болезненном стоне.

— Боунз, ну откуда я знал? — виновато бормочет Джим.

— Лежи смирно, мне надо тебя осмотреть. — Маккой достаёт трикодер из поясной сумки, бегло смотрит на показания и недовольно фыркает: — У тебя воспаление хитрости. Вообще-то ты, Джим, абсолютно здоров.

Он мгновенно отходит в сторону, и на его лице легко читается выражение «ну и придурок ты, Джим».

— Не может быть! — Кирк резко подскакивает на кровати, наблюдая за удаляющимся Боунзом. — Эй, подожди, а как же осмотр? Проверь ещё раз! Боунз!

***

— Сегодня мне очень плохо. Ты ведь знаешь, что мне очень плохо? — тоскливо тянет Джим, бесцеремонно заваливаясь в обитель Маккоя.

— Если ты скажешь, что это из-за того, что я прогнал тебя из своей комнаты, я выгоню тебя ещё раз.

— Да нет же, Боунз, я серьёзно.

— Ладно, — сдаётся Маккой, — где болит?

— Спина, — Джим задирает футболку и трёт поясницу, указывая на красноватую полосу, больше похожую на след от кетчупа, чем на какую-то рану.

— Ты был сегодня в спортзале?

— Нет! В том-то и дело.

— В столовой?

— Мм, да, может быть. Да, точно, я заходил туда, чтобы поужинать.

— Так больно?

— Ай, чёрт, — Джим шипит, когда Боунз надавливает на спину, но Маккоя так легко не обманешь.

— Раздевайся.

— Да ладно? Неужели ты сам попросил? — Джим охотно стягивает с себя футболку и предстаёт перед Боунзом во всей своей красе.

— Заткнись, Джим. И придержи свои грязные мысли. Я принесу полотенце.

— Полотенце? — в голосе Джима отчётливо слышится удивление. — А почему не регенерирующий гель?

— Потому что ты идиот, — Маккой возвращается с полотенцем, пропитанным проточной водой. — Это томатный сок.

— Да ты шутишь!

— Разве не ты у нас главный шутник? — хмурится Боунз, проводя влажной тканью вдоль пояса Джима и избавляя того от подсохших томатных следов.

— Да, сделай так снова, — протяжно мурлычет Джим, выгибаясь навстречу горячим рукам.

— Я закончил. И ты свободен.

— Уже?

— Проваливай, Джим, — Маккой кивает в сторону выхода.

— Но, Боунз…

— Проваливай, прошу по-хорошему. И не пытайся в следующий раз обмануть меня своими фальшивыми травмами.

Джим понуро подхватывает футболку и досадливо пятится к двери, чувствуя, что ещё один раунд остался за Боунзом.

***

— Боунз, кажется, я умираю.

— Не неси ерунды, — вяло отмахивается Маккой, даже не глядя на Джима.

— Но это действительно так.

— Ладно, допустим, — он поднимает голову. — И от чего же?

— Понимаешь, я… я влюбился.

— Хреновый повод для смерти, — усмехается Боунз, но жестом велит продолжать.

— Я плохо сплю. Не могу сконцентрироваться на учёбе. — Джим делает секундную паузу. — Я забываю простейшие вещи, а ещё у меня пропал аппетит, и… Боунз, я не знаю, что делать.

Маккой смотрит на Джима и видит, что тот чуть ли не в первый раз крайне серьёзен и совсем не похож на того взбалмошного мальчишку, которым он, собственно, и является.

— Да, Джим, похоже, ты действительно заболел.

— Скажи, что у тебя есть лекарство. Пожалуйста. — В голосе Джима слышится самая настоящая мольба.

— От любви не бывает лекарств, Джимми, — вздыхает Маккой.

— Тогда что мне делать?

— Ничего. Это проходит. Со временем.

— Ты не понимаешь! — Джим ударяет кулаком по столу, отчего брови Боунза резко ползут вверх. — Прости. Прости, я знаю, что должен держать себя в руках.

— Но я мог бы помочь тебе, — неожиданно говорит Боунз. — Если ты расскажешь мне, кто она и почему ты не пошёл со своими признаниями…

— Нет! — Джим отходит назад, чуть не падая, когда врезается в угол кровати. — Вот чёрт, теперь будет синяк.

— Подожди, — Маккой подлетает к нему. — Синяки — это по моей части.

— Боунз, нет, что… что ты, чёрт возьми, делаешь?

Маккой ощупывает его ногу, надавливая чуть ниже бедра.

— Так больно?

— Чуть-чуть.

— А так? — он кладёт руку Джиму на грудь.

— И так тоже.

— Ты думал, я не догадываюсь? — Боунз заглядывает ему прямо в глаза, оставляя ладонь посреди грудной клетки.

— О чём? — Джим смущённо отводит взгляд.

— О том, что ты идиот, растерявший своё красноречие, когда дело дошло до чего-то серьёзного. — Он ведёт пальцами по направлению к шее и слышит короткий сдавленный вздох.

— Прекрати.

— Разве ты не хотел получить лекарство?

— Но ведь от любви не бывает лекарств, ты сам так сказал.

— И я прав. — Боунз задерживается на ключице, невесомо поглаживая её через ткань. — Но ты кое-чего не учёл.

— Не учёл?

— Эта болезнь, она очень заразна. — Он наклоняется близко-близко и застывает в нескольких дюймах от суховатых искусанных губ.

— Что это значит? — шёпотом уточняет Джим.

Боунз мягко целует его, едва соприкасаясь губами, и отвечает до странного тихо:

— Это значит лишь то, что мы оба больны.


End file.
